Blog użytkownika:Cami954/Jak to powinno się skończyć...
'Hejka! Nazywam się Kamila i... w sumie to nie wiem co napisać xD Mówiąc w skrócie po naczytaniu się różnych opek postanowiłam sama coś napisać. Nie mam za bardzo pomysłów na moje własne opowiadanie, ale za to jak powinny - moim zdaniem oczywiście - skończyć się odcinki. Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy (o ile w ogóle ktoś przeczyta xD) Bez zbędnych wstępów zapraszam do czytania :) Aha, no i prawie zapomniałam. Akcja dzieje się w odcinku z Postraszycielką. Dobra teraz już NAPRAWDĘ zaczynamy xD' '-To... Kto może zastąpić Mylene? (chyba tak to się pisze xD) - spytał Adrien.' '-No, oczywiście ja! - wtrąciła się Chloe.' '-Ty nawet nie czytałaś scenariusza. - powiedziała oburzona Alya wymachując jej przed twarzą scenariuszem.' '-No jasne, że czytałam. Przynajmniej pierwszą scenę. Moge wam nawet powiedzieć, że na końcu agentka całuje się z oficerem Jonsem. - powiedziała o siadając na biurku i przystawiając się do Adriena. Kiedy Marinette to zobaczyła od razu wyobraźiła sobie czarne scenariusze.' '-Ty to napisałaś?! - wykrzyczła oburzona chwytając Alyę za koszulę. ' '-Uspokój się! - powiedziała po czym zaczęła przeglądać scenariusz. - Nie napisałam tego!' '-Bo... Ja to napisałem. - powiedział trochę zmieszany Nino - Taka malutka zmiana. Wiecie, żeby odrobine ożywić akcję' '-Co?! Zmieniłeś mój scenariusz i nawet mnie nie poinformowałeś? To nieuczciwe. ' '-Przepraszam bardzo, to nasz wspólny scenariusz. - Alya i Nino zaczęli się kłócić. Wszyscy się temu przysłuchiwali.' '-A jaka to różnica kto co napisał? Trzeba nakręcić ten film, zgadza się? - po chwili powiedziała Chloe.' '-Chloe ma rację. - wtrącił się nagle Max - Dyrektor pozwolił nam przebywać na terenie szkoły najdłużej do 6. Zostało 9 godzin, 12 minut i 12 sekund, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...' Marinette odciagnęła na bok Alyę i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać: '-Nie może dojść do pocałunku Adriena i Chloe. Nie ma mowy! ' '-Ten wątek i tak nie ma sensu. Emocjonalna droga głównych bohaterów?... - nagle Marinette olśniło. Wpadła na genialny pomysł, żeby nie doszło do pocałunku. Nie słuchając już Alyi podeszła do tego "tłumu", jeśli można to tak nazwać, i zaczęła mówić:' '-Nie pozwólmy Mylene tak po prostu zrezygnować z grania. Tak... nie można! W końcu wspólnie wybraliśmy ją do głównej roli żeńskiej i wspólnie mamy zrobić ten film. Ona nas teraz potrzebuje. Zamierzam ją znaleźć i przyprowadzić.' Po czym zmierzała w kierunku drzwi. Chloe szybko zeskoczyła z biurka, na którym wcześniej siedziała i powiedziała: '-A ty jak zwykle chcesz zbawić cały świat, mam rację? - Marinette przystanęła i zaczęła jej słuchać - Myślisz, że jak będziesz tak robić, to będziesz tak fajna jak Biedronka? W życiu! Biedronka jest fajna, sławna, ładna, pomocna, miła, potrafi się fajnie ubierać, (przecież ciągle ma na sobie czerwony w czare kropki strój, no ale dobra xD :>), no i ona nie jet taką niezdarą jak ty! No właśnie. A ty? Jesteś - jak już wcześniej wspomniałam - niezdarna, głupia, brzydka i popatrz na twój strój, na twoje włosy. Nigdy nie będziesz jak Biedronka! I ty jeszcze myślisz, że jak będziesz ją udawać, to przybodobasz się MOJEMU Adrienkowi, w którym się ZAKOCHAŁAŚ - to słowo powiedziała najgłośniej jak potrafiła, żeby wszyscy to usłyszeli, a zwłaszcza Adrien.' Wtedy w Marinette coś pękło. Nie mogła tego znieść. Miała już dość tego poniżania i wyzywania ze strony Chloe. Była zła. Nie, nie ona była wściekła. Wycedziła tylko przez zęby: '-Tikki, kropkuj!' I wtedy stała się Biedronką. Wszyscy stali jak wryci, a zwłaszcz Alya, Chloe i Adrien. Ona natomiast nie zwracała na to uwagi i podeszła do Chloe: '-I co? Dalej uważasz, że jestem gorsza niż Biedronka? Że jestem, brzydka, gorsza, niezdarna, głupia... Mam dalej wymieniać? I ja - w przeciwieństwie do ciebie - nie muszę udawać Biedronki, BO NIĄ JESTEM. I to nie jest twój Adrienek, bo to nie jest rzecz. - po wypowiedzeniu tych kilku zdań poczuła się lepiej. Nagle poczuła na sobie wzrok wszystkich z klasy. Po chwili dotarło do niej, co się właśnie stało.' '-O nie! Tikki, co ja narobiłam?' Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła z klasy i udała się do toalety. Tam natomiast, zamknęła się w kabinie i zmieniła z powrotem w Marinette. Zaczęła płakać. '-Marinette! Coś ty zrobiła?! Mogłaś powstrzymać te emocje. NIKT nie może przecież wiedzieć, kto jest Biedronką! - krzyczała na nią kwami. Po chwili jednak zobaczyła łzy Marinette, uspokoiła się i zaczęła ją pocieszać. ' '-Jak to nic się nie stało?! Teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem Biedronką!' '-Marinette, co się stanie to się nie odstanie. I tak prędzej czy później wszyscy dowiedzieli by się prawdy, a teraz proszę przestań płakać i wróc do sali.' '-Nie chce tam wracać. - szlochała dalej Marinette.' '-Ale musisz. Albo chociaż wyduś z siebie te emocje, nie chcę, żeby cię tu akuma opętała.' Jednak ona jej nie słuchała. Po chwili usłyszała czyjeś kroki. '-Marinette! Marinette! - słyszała znajomy głos. Starała się być cicho, jednak płącząc nie było to łatwe. ' '-Marinette tu jesteś! - krzyknął podchodzący głos. Próbował otworzyć drzwi, lecz na marne, jednak jak pociągnął trochę mocniej (jak ja szafkę szkolną, która prawe wywarzyłam xD) otworzył drzwi. Stał tam Adrien. (tia... w babskiej toalecie xDDD magic *-*) Widząc płaczącą Marinette chciał do niej podejść, lecz zanim to zrobił ona zaczęła mówić:' '-Przepraszam, - szloch - ale chcę być teraz sama - szloch. On natomiast nie odchodził tylko czekał. - Wiem, wiem teraz będziesz się ze mnie śmiał, bo taka dziewczyna jak ja się w tobie zakochała. - powiedziala o dziwo bez zająknięcia. Blondyn uśmiechnął się i rzekł:' '-Nie martw się. Chodź tylko proszę za mną. - czarnowłosa nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale postanowiła za nim pójść. Zaczął prowadzić ją w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Dziewczyna trochę się bała, że może jej coś zrobić, (oj, oj wy zboczuszki *-*) ' '-Słuchaj... Ja znam twoją tożsamość, to teraz ty poznaj moją. Tak bedzie uczciwie. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!' Przed nią stanął Czarny Kot. Zaniemówiła i opadła jej szczęka. ' '-''Odrzucałam miłość mojego życia? -'' pomyślała. '-I to nie wszystko. - mówił Czarny Kot - Skoro klasa dowiedziała się, że to ty jesteś Biedronką, to dowiedzą się również, że ja jestem Czarnym Kotem. - powiedział to uśmiechnięty i dumny ze swojej "decyzji". Podszedł do Marinette, przytulił ją i złapał za rękę prowadząc do wyjścia. Dziewczyna przez cały czas była czerwona. Nie potrafiła wyksztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Po dotarciu do klasy Czarny Kot zaczął mówić:' '-Skoro wy wiecie kim jest Biedronka powinniście dowiedzieć się też kim jest Czarny Kot. ' '-Nie nie rób tego! - wykrzyczała Marinette, jednak za późno, bo on już się odmienił. Przed wszystkim stał Adrien. Znowu opadła im szczęka i stali jak wryci. Pierwsza odezwała się Alya:' '-I co? I co? Przez cały ten czas odrzucałaś swoją miłość! - powiedziała ze śmiechem Alya. Marinette momentalnie stała się czerwona. W tej właśnie chwili Adrien złapał ją za rękę i pocałował.' No i koniec. Mam nadzieję, że jeśłi ktokolwiek to przeczytał, a jeśli to zrobił to mu sie spodobało. Chciałam też zapytać czy chcielibyśce next, lub ewentualnie jakąś serię. Od razu mówię, że było by tylko takie "gdybanie" o tym jak powinny skończyć się poszczegónle odcinki. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za błędy, a i życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt! Papatki ;* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania